


Unexpected

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slash, year written: 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry catches Ron off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and dedicated to the wonderful [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bramblerose4)[**bramblerose4**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bramblerose4) to thank her for all of the motivation, inspiration, and support. This piece was inspired by one of her most adorable pieces of art work which is featured in this post with her generous permission. Thank you so much, dear, for everything!

**Title:** Unexpected  
 **Summary:** Harry catches Ron off guard.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None unless cuteness counts as a warning:)  
 **Word Count:** 100 + 1 (title)  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for and dedicated to the wonderful [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bramblerose4)[**bramblerose4**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bramblerose4) to thank her for all of the motivation, inspiration, and support. This piece was inspired by one of her most adorable pieces of art work which is featured in this post with her generous permission. Thank you so much, dear, for everything!

Unexpected

  
Ron's eyes went wide with shock as Harry unexpectedly leaned forward, giving him a sweet, tentative kiss. Caught off guard, Ron couldn't help but tense in surprise. Harry, mistaking his reaction as a rejection, quickly pulled away.

Mortified, Harry tried to run but Ron wouldn't let him; catching hold of his friend's slender wrist.

"I wasn't expecting that," Ron said softly.

"Ron, I'm sorry," Harry stammered. "I don't know…"

Ron leaned in and cut off Harry's words with a passionate kiss of his own, and when Harry melted into the kiss with a sigh, Ron knew they had achieved perfection.

____spacer____


End file.
